


Guts

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Organs, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> (unedited)

Tears ran down his face as he tried to keep his insides inside of himself.

He didn’t know how this happened or how he got here all he knew was that he was in a dark empty room and the only light he had was the flickering of a single lightbulb and he was sure it would go out any second now and leave him at the mercy of the darkness.

The light flickered again for a moment and he saw the blood smeared on the ground from him moving around too much, he lifted his hands to look at the blood that covered them but when he did, he could _feel_ his intestines slowly sloshing their way out of him. Quickly he placed his arm over the flesh and groan.

It hurt so much and he couldn’t do anything to help himself.

_I’m going to die in this room… aren’t I?_

Lying down on his back he tried not to panic, but it was hard to stay calm in such a place.

Haru wanted to go home… he wanted to see his friends and family again, tell them how much he loved them and how grateful he was that he was their friend and tell his parents he loved them with all his heart, but with the way things were, he was sure he would never see them again. While he was lying there on the ground he started to feel dizzy, no doubt from the blood he was losing, but the sound of a latch turning had him trying to sit up and from between his arms a large chuck of his intestine fell out of him.

His eyes widened has he was face to face with his organs lying in his lap and then a blinding light and a voice that went unnoticed because all he could hear was white noise and shaky hands desperately tried to push the bloody intestines back into place.

But before he could get anything back into its proper home an almost delicate looking hand reached out and took hold of his gut and pulled… in a second everything spilled out and his couldn’t move as he stared at his intestines, stomach, spleen and so much more laid before him. Whoever had pulled every out was now laughing and he watched in horror as they started stomping on everything.      


End file.
